


Building A Family

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Time and Space [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: What happens when Aubrey decides she wants children?Will Bella Squared be able to adapt to the idea of having children in their life?Join Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie as they figure out their way into parenthood.Updated: 11-14-2020
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Time and Space [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930921
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Building A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another Time and Space story. This time we play with the idea of kids. 
> 
> For context on ages, Aubrey is 30, Chloe is 30, Beca is 27 and Stacie is 26. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone. Comments are always welcome but never required. 
> 
> Thank you G, for being my idea backboard and my beta.
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> So…
> 
> I thought it was a good idea to split this timeline because I did a few things in the OG Time and Space universe I didn’t like after the fact. 
> 
> That was wrong. 
> 
> I have gone back and changed a few things, most notably 
> 
> \- Chloe’s family dynamic
> 
> \- Their kids names
> 
> \- Stacie’s family’s wealth
> 
> From here on out things should be consistent. 
> 
> Updated: 11-14-2020

~ October, 2020 ~ 

“I want a baby. Kids. I want kids.” Aubrey blurted out, her own eyes widening in shock as she admitted it while Beca, Chloe and Stacie all turned around to just look at her. 

Aubrey was not one to be nervous about sharing her desires with her partners but as the words tumbled from her lips - all of three minutes after they walked into their home after spending time visiting Jessica and Ashley and their ten month old son, Billy - she felt a wave of nerves. 

“Wine, we’re going to need wine." Beca headed to the kitchen, knowing to go white over red in a moment like this. 

“Come on Bree, remember to breathe." Stacie wrapped her arms around one side of Aubrey while Chloe wrapped her up from the other side. 

“I’m not having a panic attack over this." Aubrey didn’t pull away as they made their way to the couch, all sitting in a heap. “Seeing Jessica and Ashley with their son, seeing all of you hold him, holding him myself, I just sort of got bit by the baby bug.”

“I’ve been waiting for this day for like, years!” Chloe admitted with a brilliant grin. 

“Same. I knew you’d come around to the idea if we gave you time." Stacie said, kissing her temple. 

“We have to talk about logistics.” Beca brought in the wine, four glasses and was carrying a plastic tube with a double shot of something amber colored. Sitting the wine and glasses down, Beca downed the shot before sitting between Chloe and Aubrey. “I’m less likely to freak out if I’m tipsy." She explained. 

“There are so many details we would need to work out." Aubrey brought a hand up to rub over her face as Beca used her shoulder as a pillow. They were the two most likely to freak out so often Stacie and Chloe bookended them to make sure they felt comfortable. 

“Yeah, because the four of us have never had to work out logistics for this relationship before. Like, how to explain to any of our families that no, we’re not cheating on our wives, we just symbolically married two more." Chloe teased, sitting forward to pour the wine for each of them. 

“Hey, my family was totally cool about it. Even if Sam asked too many questions and my parents made too many jokes." Stacie smirked.

“You totally made more sense after we met your family." Chloe handed each of them a glass of wine. 

Aubrey wrapped her arm around Beca’s shoulders, holding her wine in her right hand. She sipped at it as she thought about what she said and the excitement from Chloe and Stacie at her words. 

“They want kids, I unexplainably want kids, what about you Beca?” Aubrey whispered, kissing over Beca’s forehead. 

“I don’t want to mess up a kid...” Beca didn’t look at any of them as she held on to Aubrey. Chloe was half wrapped around her from behind and she could feel Stacie’s hand on her thigh. Being wrapped up in her three loves was the only way this conversation could happen. “But yeah, when I see you three with kids it makes me want us to have them. So yeah, I’m in. I just hope I don’t mess up too much as a parent.”

Chloe rested her forehead on Beca’s shoulder, wishing she understood just how good she was going to be as a parent. Every time Beca was around kids she lit up a little, even if she swore she wasn’t a kids person. 

“I feel the same way." Aubrey admitted. “Like I’m going to turn into my father or something as soon as we have children.” She admitted her biggest fear around becoming a parent. 

Stacie brushed away some of Aubrey’s hair so she could press a few light kisses to her neck. “You, Aubrey Chase Posen, are not your father. And I’m very much not your mother. Neither is Beca, and neither is Chloe. The four of us have such a different dynamic than any of our parents do.”

Aubrey couldn’t deny that Stacie had a point there. They took care of each other, even when one had to travel for work, or she and Beca had gone on tour for seven months between the end of last year and the start of this one, they managed to keep as tight of a bond as ever with each other. “Thank you for reminding me of that." She turned her head to give her wife a kiss.

“It’s just another service I provide, like orgasms or my baking skills." Stacie set her wine glass down to be able to wrap both arms around Aubrey. 

Beca stroked Stacie’s arm as her mind wandered a little bit. “Not to be gross but none of us can make sperm and Stacie’s research for making sperm isn’t ready yet.”

“I’m working on it, but yeah. By the time it’s approved for human trials it’s not likely any of us will be in a position to carry kids." Stacie said, a frown on her face. She was on a team working very hard to turn non reproductive cells into usable reproductive cells. But it was slow going. 

“I am not sure I would want Ben to donate, and I couldn’t use his sperm anyway.” Chloe and her brother might be the closest of Chloe’s family to her but they still weren’t close. 

“I can’t carry." Aubrey whispered. She had serious endometriosis that wasn’t caught until it was already past the point where getting pregnant and carrying to term were likely options. “And I do have a brother that would donate.”

“Jamie would be the best option I think.” Stacie said with her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. 

“If we all share a single donor and if it’s Aubrey’s brother...” Beca paused as she tried to figure her thoughts out, “I like the idea you’re the bond they all share. You are sorta the papa bear of all three of us, babe.” She tilted her head to look up at her. 

Aubrey closed her eyes to keep herself from crying at Beca’s words. “You are so damn soft sometimes, Mitchell.”

“I found good people to be soft for, Posen.” Beca leaned up to give her a soft kiss. “Chloe started the process back in college, adding in you and Stacie just turned me into a total softie. Even if everyone thinks I’m a badass.”

“No-one thinks you're a badass babe...” Chloe rested her chin on Beca’s shoulder. “Some fans maybe. But the people who know you? Us? The Bellas? They know you’re a softie.”

Beca grumbled but she didn’t fight her wife’s assessment.“How are you going to ask Jamie about the sperm?” She asked to get the subject off of her. 

“We have to go to DC next week for a meeting with that new artist you like. I figured I can carve a few hours out, go see him at him and then meet up with you." Aubrey explained her plan.

“You don’t want back up?” Stacie asked. 

“No, I think this is a conversation I need to have with him alone...” Aubrey whispered. 

“We still need to work out the logistics of how to get pregnant now." Chloe said, wanting to move off of family to give Aubrey breathing room. 

Everyone looked at Stacie. “What, just because I work in reproductive science means I get to take the lead on logistics?” She asked, smiling because she knew that’s just what it meant. 

“Duh." Chloe grinned. “If we were having another Bellas performance, I would be taking the lead. Or if Beca got sued Aubrey would be.”

“Why would I get sued?” Beca pouted. 

“Arrested for unpaid parking tickets would be more likely.” Aubrey teased. 

“Bree! What happened to attorney-client privilege?” Beca whined. 

“I’ll give you the number of the California Bar if you’d like to lodge a formal complaint. But I am going to warn you that our sex life would take a pretty dramatic dip." Aubrey had started to relax again. But wine and time with her girls did that to her. 

“So I got some parking tickets and I forgot to pay them and Bree took care of them for me because she is a loving and amazing partner?” Beca said with a bashful look. 

“Are you sure we need to have a kid when we have Beca?” Stacie asked.

“Hurtful." Beca stuck her tongue out. 

“I’ll make it up to you later." Stacie winked. 

“Explain the options?” Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at her partners. 

Stacie took a breath in as she gathered different thoughts. “The most reasonable options for us are going to be artificial insemination, which is just what it sounds like and IVF. IVF is more complex, in terms of needing to harvest the eggs and the implantation but it allows for more testing which honestly would make me sleep better at night.”

“Money isn’t an issue in terms of paying for the testing and treatments.” Aubrey mostly was the one who kept track of their joint finances. “Beca’s last album is still in the top ten for sales and it came out three months ago.”

“Because I’m awesome.” Beca said, her head not lifting from Aubrey’s shoulder. 

“You are.” Chloe leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

“Does anyone have any genetic illnesses they know of in their family?” Stacie was more than relieved to see all three shake their head no. 

“What are the success rates like?” Aubrey asked. 

“Since we’re all healthy and under 35? Around 40%. But we’ll know more after the work up we’d have to do if we went with IVF. Personally I think it’s a smarter option for us. Keeps Jamie from having to donate more than once, and has a higher rate of it working faster. Even if it’s more intensive.” Stacie answered.

“We’re all going to do this at once?” Beca asked, getting the feeling that was going to end up being the game plan. 

“We don’t have to if you aren’t ready to be pregnant or try to be.” Chloe rubbed up and down Beca’s side. 

“No.” Beca shook her head. “I like the idea of doing it together. I mean it is going to suck for us all to be jacked up on hormones but it means we’re going to almost certainly get a baby out of the process.”

“They’ll implant more than one when we get to that point. If it works there could be twins or triplets.” Stacie said, needing to warm them. 

“If we can get away with getting all our kids born in a single shot, I mean, that would make taking time off of work easier.” Beca knew her life was about to get more hectic as she tried to move things around at her label. 

“Work that you control now.” Aubrey pointed out.

“Just because I’m one of the owners, doesn’t mean I can just fuck off. Which is something you point out to me somewhat often.” Beca reminded her. 

Quartet Records was founded about six months ago with help from Stacie’s father. He used some of his connections in the tech world to fund backers for the company. Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie put in of their own money, making it possible for Beca to have far more control of the work she put out and go back to being able to find new artists she wanted to work with instead of being the one singing all the time. It freed her and Aubrey up from dealing with the bigger labels that neither of them were overly fond of dealing with. Aubrey handled the day to day running of the business and Beca handled the music side. 

“Yes, I do.” Aubrey played with Beca’s hair as the four of them sat together. 

“If we all do get pregnant and all are able to carry to term, Bree, that is going to be a lot on your shoulders.” Chloe reached out to take her partner’s hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss her knuckles. “Like 2 a.m. runs for pickles and ice cream and morning sickness hair duty and cranky mood swings. Times three.”

Aubrey smiled at her, her eyes full of delight at the idea of being able to be the one taking care of her partners, to love them during their pregnancies. “Yeah, I handled captaining the Bella’s right after Alice, I think I can handle this.”

“No Aca-Dictator though. Not while we’re pregnant.” Stacie chuckled. 

Aubrey turned her head to kiss her wife, nipping at her bottom lip just a little bit. “I thought you liked it when I got commanding, Conrad?”

Stacie let out a low moan at the way Aubrey could take her from zero to sixty in no seconds flat. “Jesus, Bree.”

“Still so hot to see that...” Chloe said and Beca agreed. 

“We have more logistics to figure out if you two are done making out for the moment.” Beca somehow was the one wanting them to figure this out. Details made it easier for her to focus anyway. 

“We’re never done making out, Becs. We just pause for hours at a time sometimes.” Stacie rolled her eyes before leaning across Aubrey to kiss Beca just because she could. She looked up into Chloe’s eyes when she pulled back and kissed her too for good measure. 

“Last names, what are we going to do about last names?” Beca asked, her voice a little higher pitched than normal. 

“That is a very good question.” Aubrey signed. 

“Posen.” Chloe said like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“Chlo...” Aubrey turned her head to look at her, her eyes a bit watery. “That works in a world where what we have is more widely accepted. But don’t you think that will lead to more questions than we want to answer with Beca being so public?”

Chloe hated to admit that Aubrey was right. “Fine. But we’re using Posen as a second middle name and you can’t stop us.” She pouted. 

“I like that idea. Something Something Posen Mitchell. Not hyphenated so it’s like something we know and no one else does. We can publicly use the whole “they're the godmothers” thing.” Beca smiled at her bright idea. Chloe kept Beale for her professional work as a veterinarian but took Beca’s last name legally. Even if she teased Beca about becoming Beca Beale for the alliteration of it all. 

“We can just use Posen. Neither of us changed our names when we got married but the kids should carry Posen.” Stacie said. 

“Are you sure, honey?” Aubrey asked. 

“Our kid is going to have my DNA, Posen DNA and be raised by the four of us." Stacie pointed out. “Not having Conrad in there doesn’t bother me at all.”

“We should use Mitchell though, like Beca and Chloe are for Posen." Aubrey suggested. 

“Now that is cute as hell.” Stacie beamed. 

“We’re so soft for each other...” Chloe said with a dreamy smile. 

“Yup.” Three voices confirmed. 

“I really love you three.” Stacie said, her heart feeling so soft at the moment. 

“Thankfully for all involved, we love you too.” Aubrey leaned over to give her a kiss. 

Beca shifted to untangle herself from Aubrey and Chloe so she could get to her feet. “I’m going to go rummage the take out menu drawer and figure out what we’re having for dinner. It’s my night to cook and I don’t want to.” 

“Can we do wings if we do pizza?” Stacie requested. “The extra hot ones that blow my brains out please.”

“Oh those are so good." Chloe chimed in. 

“I guess we’re doing pizza." Beca said, looking content with the choice. “What do you guys want?”

“You’re married to us and you don’t know our pizza order?” Aubrey questioned. 

“Two dozen hot wings, two pizzas, one the works but no olives and the other pepperoni with extra sauce.” Beca smirked. “Of course I do. I only ask in case one of you is feeling bold.” She winked before heading to the kitchen to make the call. 

—————

The logistics of having four women get ready for bed together required nothing less than military precision. Well maybe less military precision and more years of living together and knowing each other's habits. Everyone taking their turn, making up, bathroom used, teeth brushed, sleepwear on. 

“What happens if we don’t agree on something big?” Beca asked once the lights were out and the four of them were all tangled up in each other. “Not about what’s for dinner or who is on midnight duty, but the big stuff that can’t be on just one of our shoulders?”

“We talk, compromise, listen to each other.” Chloe lifted her head to look at Beca. She was facing her, laying in Aubrey’s arms while Beca was in Stacie’s. 

“We have a record company together, Becs.” Aubrey reminded her. “You and I spend all day working towards the common goal of making it the best company we can. And we don’t always agree, but we figure out a way forward with it.”

“I guess Quartet is sort of like a baby, us trying to grow it and raise it and make sure it can stand on its own two feet.” Beca snuggled back against Stacie. Sometimes she just needed to be held by someone so much taller with limbs that wrapped her up wholly.

“There are a lot of things we might not agree on right away.” Stacie trailed her fingers up and down Beca’s hip under her shorts as she spoke. “But honestly, the really important stuff? Making sure they are safe and happy and healthy and are raised to be good people who love well? That’s the stuff we’re going to agree on. Yeah we’ll disagree maybe on when to get the first haircut or if it should be piano or t-ball. But the big stuff? There isn’t a doubt in my mind we nail that.”

Beca turned around in Stacie’s arms, looking into her eyes and seeing the confidence that she never could quite manage outside of a recording studio. “One day, you gonna tell me how you manage to be so smart and so hot at the same time?”

“If I told you that and you became this smart and this hot, what need would you have of me?” Stacie bent her head to give Beca a kiss. It grew from simple and chaste to deep and needy like a spark hitting dry tinder and setting it ablaze. 

“Three years together in nine days and I never get tired of watching our wives do that." Aubrey whispered to Chloe, her fingers stroking a patch of skin between Chloe’s shirt that had shifted up. 

Chloe turned in Aubrey’s arms, her right arm wrapping around Aubrey’s waist to pull her in close. “Kiss me, Bree.” 

There was something darker in Chloe’s bright blue eyes that Aubrey caught before their lips pressed together. Her mind didn’t settle the way it normally did as Chloe kissed her, more needy and rough than was Chloe’s usual go to. 

“Are you alright?” Aubrey whispered as the kiss broke.

“I love my parents and they did the best they could but they were gone a lot when I was growing up. Promise me that when our kids are old enough to know you and Beca are gone that you won’t do as much work on the road. Chloe whispered, feeling two hands on her from behind and knowing while Stacie and Beca were giving her time to talk one on one with Aubrey they were going to make sure she knew they were there.

“I promise once kids are in the picture things are going to change.” Aubrey kissed over Chloe’s jaw. “You remember the first night you and I figured out we were best friends? Sitting outside our dorm building on the grass and swapping horror stories about family trying to cook for ourselves as preteens?”

Chloe giggled. “It was the first time I saw you really laugh. You looked so beautiful that night. I almost kissed you but I didn’t want to scare my new best friend away.”

“You could have...” Aubrey brushed the tear away, kissing the track on her skin. “But it might have changed our future. And being in this bed with you, with Bec, with Stacie? I wouldn’t change anything about my past. I would live through the bad years 100 times. And it’s sappy and it’s silly but it’s true. And only you three can make me sound like I’m in a bad 90’s rom-com.”

Chloe laughed, a real laugh that started in her belly and shook all of her. Her three lovers knew when they heard that laugh her mind had settled back down. 

Stacie pressed against Beca who in turn pressed closer to Chloe. “You three own me at least 50 years of wedded bliss. I told you that when we all got together.”

“Two years down, almost three, and then forty-seven to go." Aubrey looked up at her, giving her wife a warm smile. 

—————

James Thomas Posen Junior was a Major in the Marine Corps and currently reporting directly out of the Washington Navy Yard in his role as a judge advocate. The ability to keep the time honored tradition of being a military man and getting to be a lawyer on top of it was a perfect fit for him.

“Aubs.” Jamie stood up from his desk, smiling as Aubrey stood in the doorway. “It’s been way too long.” He came around his desk to give his little sister a big hug. 

“Hey Jamie.” Aubrey smiled at seeing him again. “How is being state-side treating you?”

“I have never been happier to be in DC in my life, three years in Europe was great but I miss hot dogs and baseball and watching real American football.” Jamie sat down at his desk while Aubrey sat across from him. 

“New England is 1-2 right now." Aubrey smiled at him. “Washington might not be trash this year.”

“They will be trash until Snyder sells the team.” Jamie countered. 

“Fair enough.” Aubrey conceded. 

“I have a feeling you didn’t fly across the country to talk football or check out my office.” Jamie leaned back in his chair. 

“I need a favor, a big one.” Aubrey said, sitting up a little straighter in her chair. 

“You’re my favorite sister and the only one I have.” Jamie pointed out. “I’d do just about anything for you, even if it meant hiding bodies.”

“Nothing like that.” Aubrey shook her head. “I have Stacie for body hiding. Her chemistry background helps. Chloe has waste disposal options too.”

“What is the favor, Aubs?” Jamie asked with a snort.

“Stacie, Beca, Chloe and myself want to start a family. And to do that we need genetic material that none of us can supply." Aubrey said, already hating this. 

“You want to use my sperm to get your three girlfriends pregnant?” Jamie asked.

“One, you danced at my wedding to Stacie so calling at least her my girlfriend is rude and you know it. Two, Chloe and Beca are more than that and you know that too, and three... yes.” Aubrey sighed. 

“Sorry, you’re right. I might not understand how you guys work but you do. Maybe I’m just envious of the fact you landed three women when some of us can’t find one good one." Jamie joked before turning more serious. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Aubrey snorted at the question. “Am I sure four women who are in a romantic relationship with each other, at least three of us having issues around parents, who all work too hard, think too much and care too deeply about each other having kids is a good idea?” She mused. “No. But I love my girls and we want a family. So we’re going to do it anyway.”

Jamie sat back in his chair and looked at her for a long moment. “You’re going to need to draw up a written contract to protect yourself and your kids. Even if I wouldn’t do anything.”

“I did graduate law school, same as you, Jamie." Aubrey said as her eyes rolled. 

“You went to UGA, that’s barely a law school compared to UNC." Jamie smirked.

“They are comparable. I also finished third in my class and you were tenth in yours." Aubrey laughed. 

“Little sister, if you want to go toe to toe on who is the better lawyer, I will. But I am currently practicing law, remember that.” Jamie grinned.

“And I am the head of a record company and spend most of my day working entertainment and contact law, I might not be in court but I still practice law." Aubrey challenged. 

“I have missed you, little sister.” Jamie had rarely been around someone who challenged him the way Aubrey could. 

“I missed you too, Jamie” Aubrey said in a soft voice. “Will you do it, seriously?”

“Yes." Jamie nodded. “And I better be their favorite uncle, I am going to need that part in writing.”

“Sorry, you’re going to have to fight Benfor that one." Aubrey smiled, rolling her eyes a bit. 

“You are a good soldier, Aubs. Even if you never joined up, you managed to find a way to be a captain. You’re just leading a family, the Bellas and a record label instead of Marines." He teased. 

Aubrey snorted. “Captain Posen was laid to rest when I graduated.”

“Come on Aubs. When you get together with your Bellas are you telling me that you aren’t the one to rally the troops?” Jamie asked.

Aubrey thought about it and a slow smile appeared on her lips. “Maybe I am. But I’m the oldest.”

“Or maybe they respect you and look to you for leadership?” Jamie questioned. 

“Maybe." Aubrey smiled. 

—————

“I don’t know if I can open this." Chloe whispered as they all sat on the couch after dinner in early December. 

Chloe, Beca and Stacie each held an envelope with their pregnancy test results. They were honest about the nature of their relationship with their doctor who had been nothing but supportive. They also requested not to know the results of the pregnancy tests until they could find out together. The office handled it well, even making sure they didn’t tell them directly about the lab results but allowed them to be picked up by Aubrey on her way home from work. They were two weeks out from the embryo implantation so if they were pregnant, they would be able to find out today.

“We have to." Stacie said as she sat next to her on the couch, feeling her own wave of nerves. They agreed to eat first because they knew whatever happened they wouldn’t after, Stacie wasn't sure that was a great idea now. 

“After all the drugs and the harvesting and the testing of the embryos, I just want to know if we all hit the lotto." Beca said, breathing a little faster than usual. 

“Whatever they say, I love you three so much.” Aubrey was almost in tears, sitting next to Beca, arm around her shoulder and her hand on Chloe’s. 

“On three?” Stacie asked.

“After three?” Beca questioned. 

“It has always been on three." Aubrey laughed. “I can’t believe I haven’t gotten through your head. And you were a captain too.”

“I always did that part." Chloe laughed, for a moment forgetting what she was holding her in hand. 

“Alright. On three." Beca said, her expression turning serious. 

“One." Aubrey said. 

“Wait, what if one of us is and two of us aren’t or two of us are and one isn’t?” Beca asked. “Should we like, say it one at a time or something?”

“No." Stacie shook her head. “When we see the results we’re not going to be able to help the reaction. Whatever happens we roll with it.” 

“Ok." Beca nodded. 

“Two." Aubrey whispered. 

The sound of paper being ripped filled the room as Aubrey closed her eyes, unable to look at them before she knew what the results were. 

“Holy fuck." Stacie’s eyes zeroed in on the results, her mind going a mile a minute. “I’m pregnant.” She lifted a shaking hand to her mouth before she looked at Aubrey. “I’m pregnant.”

Chloe looked at the paperwork for a few long moments, able to hear Stacie was talking but she couldn’t understand a word. “I’m pregnant.” She felt herself shake a little at the overwhelming joy of it. She looked at Aubrey, tears falling down her cheeks. “Baby, I’m pregnant.”

“I have no idea what this says?” Beca was not used to looking at test results. 

“Here, Becs." Stacie carefully took the paper from her hands and scanned it over. “Well, let me be the first to congratulate you. You’re pregnant. You are so pregnant.” Her voice cracked under the emotion of the moment. 

“All three of you?” Aubrey felt tears fill her eyes. She had hoped for this. Prayed even, though she hadn’t done that regularly in a very long time. But for this she prayed every night. Because she had no control over this. And even if praying did nothing - she still wasn’t sure what she believed - praying gave her something to do. 

“Posen’s always complete the mission, right?” Chloe asked, her voice thick with tears. 

Aubrey wrapped her up, feeling Chloe’s face pressed against her neck. “You are going to be such good moms. All three of you. Our kids, they are going to be so lucky.”

Stacie stood, pulling the others with her. They couldn’t hug properly sitting down and she really needed her arms around the others right now. She needed to feel their bond, how they each felt differently against her. 

“I can’t believe it worked, with the best outcome. It worked.” Chloe’s head was resting against Beca as each of the four stood with their arms around the others in their little circle. 

“Our kids are going to be lucky to have you as their papa bear, Bree." Beca gave her a watery smile. 

“I’m not going to be able to get out of that one, am I?” Aubrey asked, though truth be told she didn’t want to ever get out of it. 

“Never." Beca leaned into her side. 

“It suits you." Stacie said from Aubrey’s other side. 

“You are the papa bear for three kids who are going to adore you." Chloe looked up into her eyes. 

“Come on." Beca slid her arms down from around Aubrey and Chloe so she could take her hands. “We have a big bed upstairs with our names on it and I really want to be in it with you three.”

‘Go up, I’m going to make sure the house is locked up and then I’ll be right up." Aubrey slipped her hand out of Beca’s. 

Before Aubrey could get too far away from the group she felt a strong pair of arms around her middle and her wife pressing against her back. “Take your few minutes to breathe and then come to bed, Aubrey. Take your time love but don’t run just because you’re getting what you want and are waiting for a shoe to drop." Stacie whispered into her ear before letting her go, heading upstairs with Beca and Chloe. 

Aubrey stood in the living room alone. Her face tilting up towards the heavens. “I don’t know if you’re real or not. I don’t care a lot of the time. But if you are and if you’re the reason for this happening, thank you.” She whispered before wiping the tears of exhilaration at starting a family with her loves. 

Aubrey ran through her post bed checklist; the front and back door were checked and locked, the lights were all turned off and the alarm system activated. She stood at the bottoms of the stairs and looked up to where her girls were waiting for her. 

Stacie was right, there was a little bit of her that was waiting for a shoe to drop and for the things she wanted most in the world taken from her. But as she moved up the stairs she let that go for at least the moment. 

As Aubrey pushed the door open she saw her favorite sight in the whole world. They were all laying on the bed, pants gone, shirts too. Their heads all turned and Stacie, closest to her, held her hand out for her. 

“This is a sight I need to commit to memory, just give me a second." Aubrey breathed out as she saw Beca’s head pressed to Chloe’s middle while Chloe had her hand on Stacie’s middle, Stacie’s hand slid to Beca’s as they three held each other and the family they were creating together. 

Aubrey reached down to play with the ring on her right ring finger, the same ring they each wore. Beca and Stacie proposed to Chloe and her the first time, so when they decided to make this permanent it was her and Chloe who asked with signet rings. Aubrey’s said BCS, Chloe with ABS, Beca with ACS and Stacie with ABC. Between the ring on her right hand and the compass tattoo on her shoulder, NESW replaced with ABCS, made Aubrey feel their bond if she was with them or apart. 

Finally Aubrey moved, unbuttoning her dress shirt, tossing the shirt to the floor. Her dress pants followed soon after. It was out of character but her desire to be on the bed outweighed the desire to take time to put them in the hamper. 

“Come here." Stacie opened up space between her and Chloe for Aubrey to fit herself in. 

As soon as Aubrey was on the bed her hands reached out to press to Stacie and Chloe’s middles. Her breathing increased as she felt her heart beating out of her chest. “I think I was less nervous touching all of you the first time as I am right now." She admitted. 

“Don’t be nervous." Stacie pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. “It’s still just us, Bree. Everything has changed but nothing has changed about being in this bed.”

Beca sat up, her hand sliding up Aubrey’s arm to toy with the strap holding her bra up. “Right now you’re nervous about touching us, so I think we should touch you instead. Take some of the pressure off.”

“Oh, is that right?” Aubrey turned her head to press her lips to Beca’s wrist. She saw the desire in her lover’s eyes and knew her own were reflecting the same back. 

“Lay back for us, Aubrey." Chloe whispered, her voice already low. “Let us thank you for asking for children. For growing this family.”

Aubrey wasn’t about to fight with her partners when they told her to lay back so they could each have their way with her. She might be a debater by nature but that just felt silly. “Well." she felt Stacie reach behind her to unhook her bra, felt it go flying a minute later, “the books say not to fight with pregnant women.”

“You’re reading books already?” Chloe looked into Aubrey’s eyes, feeling herself melt inside. 

“Since about three days after we decided to start a family." Aubrey’s back arched as a moan left her lips, Stacie’s and Beca’s hands on her newly exposed skin. 

“You really are the papa bear." Chloe laid down so she could kiss down Aubrey’s torso. “Already trying to make sure you know what to expect when we’re expecting.” Her fingers hooked into Aubrey’s panties and slowly she inched them down, her lips trailing over her skin. 

“I am a planner." Aubrey managed to gasp out as Beca and Stacie both bent their heads to replace their hands with their mouths. 

“You are so good at it too, honey." Chloe laid back down, her fingers tracing patterns in Aubrey’s left thigh. “We all have our talents. If I remember correctly." she whispered as she pressed her lips to her lover’s right thigh, “I have one or two that you really enjoy.”

Chloe shifted up as Aubrey arched, Beca and Stacie pushing her back down to the bed. “Fuck, fuck." Aubrey let out a soft grunt as she felt Chloe’s tongue against her. 

“She’s trying baby." Stacie lifted her head to give Aubrey a brilliant smile. Aubrey’s hand pressed to the back of Stacie’s neck to pull her down for a heated kiss. She could feel her lover take control of the kiss, right now felt like a great time to give up control, so she did. 

Beca, not to be out done, removed her mouth from Aubrey’s skin before quickly shedding her bra and unhooking Stacie’s, happy to have another piece of fabric off so they were all closer to naked. She laid down against Aubrey’s side after removing the last bit of clothing she had on, careful not to kick Chloe. Her lips attached to Aubrey’s neck as her hand trailed over her stomach, she could feel the way that her love was trembling from the stimulation from all angles. When she felt Aubrey’s hand slip between her thighs, touching so carefully, it was her turn to gasp against her lover’s skin. 

Stacie broke the kiss after ridding herself from the unhooked bra. “How does it feel, Bree? Beca kissing your neck, God I bet she leaves a mark on you tonight, and your hand just can’t help but touch her. It’s such a you thing to do my love. Touch us when we want the moment to be about you.” She reached over to press her fingers to the tattoo on Beca’s shoulder, tracing over it. “And Chloe between your thighs? She’s so good with her tongue, isn’t she? The way she knows just how to work you up, just how to get you to teeter on the edge before she brings you back to earth with just a swipe.”

“Stace." Aubrey let out a strangled moan at her words. The tone of Stacie’s voice was always her downfall in moments like this. The way her wife could just lay out what was happening and have it be as big of a turn on as what was happening. 

“And me." Stacie took Aubrey’s hand in hers. “Your loving wife, kissing you like we’re horny teenagers in the back of your truck. Talking to you like I used to in college to get you off so we could go join the others for dinner before you had to drive back to law school.” She bet down to kiss her as she slipped Aubrey’s hand between her thighs.

There was only so much Aubrey could take. Between Stacie’s words, Beca’s lips on her neck, touching them both, and Chloe’s skilled tongue, it wasn’t very long before she was arching up and feeling her work split apart, her hands stopping even if she knew how unfair it was to her partners. 

Chloe had an incredibly satisfied smirk on her wet lips when she moved to lay her head on Aubrey’s middle. 

Beca and Stacie both moved to lay down against her sides. 

“Just - Just give me a minute. I will keep going." Aubrey panted, as she laid under her lovers, looking properly fucked. Her wet fingers were wiped against her own skin before she reached out to put her hands on their middles once Stacie finished getting naked. 

“Rest for the moment." Chloe whispered. “We’ll all get off tonight, but there is no hurry. Not tonight. Beca cleared your day and hers, I got coverage for my shift and Stacie is “working from home” tomorrow.”

“Really." Aubrey felt her voice crack. 

“None of us will be able to concentrate tomorrow, it’s Friday anyway." Beca pointed out. “What good is it to be the bosses if we can’t take a day off to celebrate this?”

“So very true." Aubrey turned her head to give Beca a kiss. 

It started slow but soon built up as the arousal parked by Aubrey’s hand roared back to life inside of Beca. “How did you become such a good kisser?”

“Stacie believes in practice when it comes to sex and intimacy more than anything I know, dating her was like an advanced course in everything." Aubrey’s law was low, husky even.

“Oh no." Stacie helped Chloe shift up the bed, the redhead finding space between Aubrey and her. “You were a fantastic kisser before me. I bet it was…” She didn’t finish the sentence as Aubrey’s hand was over her mouth. 

“I love him, I love you, do not bring him up in this bed.” Aubrey would not have Remy, her best friend that wasn’t a Bella, brought up in the middle of sex.

Stacie nodded before Aubrey moved her hand. “You are a great kisser, however you figured out how.” She licked her lips, able to taste herself from Aubrey’s hand. 

Chloe, never one to just lay there after going down on one of them, tugged Stacie down into a kiss. Both women moaning at the taste of Aubrey on Chloe’s lips. Stacie shifted down a little to make the height difference less of a factor as she removed Chloe’s underwear and then they slipped thighs between the other’s legs, grinding down on them. 

“They are so beautiful." Beca’s voice was a bare whisper even as Aubrey guided her to her back and moved down her body. 

It took almost no time for Beca’s fingers to tangle in Aubrey’s blonde locks. She was known to tug - lightly of course - on whoever was going down on her at the time. 

Aubrey looked up from between Beca’s thighs to see her eyes transfixed on watching as Chloe and Stacie touched each other. 

“They are so beautiful." Beca moaned. 

“They are, they so are." Aubrey watched them for a few heartbeats before she turned her head. Her tongue took its first swipe to find her partner was soaking wet. 

Chloe’s fingers slid easily into Stacie’s as they both rocked against each other. If their kiss was a slow dance of tongues gliding over tongues and teeth nipping at bottom lips, then the way their bodies moved together was a ballet. Sometimes their partners joked that both women having dancing backgrounds lead to the way their hips could move almost independently of the rest of their bodies. 

“Bree is going down on Becs, Chlo." Stacie nipped at Chloe’s bottom lip. She had a feeling as soon as she and Chloe started having sex that Aubrey wouldn’t be able to hold back on going down on Beca. It was nice to be right. 

Chloe’s whimper took her words away for a moment, a moan steeling them away when the pad of Stacie’s thumb pressed against her before swiping in just the right way. She was on the edge already, unable to do anything but give in to the emotion of the moment. “Our girls, Stace our girls are so good together.” She said against Stacie’s lips.

“As good as us." Her hips arched as Chloe’s fingers grew more bold against her, knowing just the right pressure and just the right way to crook her fingers inside of her. “Fuck, Chlo, shit.” She whimpered, arching closer to her. 

“Right there with you." Chloe whimpered as they drove each other closer and closer to orgasm. 

Beca watched her lovers because it was hot, it was Stacie and Chloe of course it was hot, but she watched for the way that Stacie would grin wickedly at her before her eyes softened and her grin turned to a soft smile. She watched because Chloe’s arm, the one that didn’t have a hand between Stacie’s thighs, was around Stacie’s shoulders, cradling her and keeping her close. It was the hottest thing to see them together but it was the more heart warming bit of love too. She came to the feeling of Aubrey’s tongue on her with Stacie and Chloe filling her vision. 

“Fuck." Chloe whimpered, “She came, didn’t she Stace? Aubrey got her off after I got Aubrey off. And now you and me, we’re getting each other off.”

“Yeah babe, Bree took care of Beca, she did. And it’s so beautiful to see her panting from between her thighs.” Stacie used two fingers and her thumb she hooked inside of Chloe at the right angle while her thumb twisted just right. She tore her eyes from Beca and Aubrey to watch Chloe crash down in her arms. It was enough, coupled with Chloe’s still moving hand, to bring her to her own orgasm. 

Sometime later, when faces were washed and teeth were brushed, when they could feel their legs, and the cramps in their forearms had passed, they laid tangled up in bed together. 

Chloe was holding Beca while Stacie held Aubrey, the pairs facing each other. It wasn’t unusual for their days to end just like this. The pairing might change, the sex before hand may or may not happen, but the four of them together was the constant. 

“12 weeks we can start telling people." Stacie whispered, the room was dark and speaking too loudly would break their bubble. 

“The Bellas are due for a trip out here." Chloe gave an easy smile.

“I miss all of them." Beca pouted just a little bit. 

“We’ll see them in a few months." Aubrey replied. “And we get to tell them our good news and have a million questions asked and we’ll be so tired when they go home.”

“But would you have it any other way?” Stacie asked. 

“God, no." Aubrey replied. “I wouldn’t trade the Bellas for the world. Without the Bellas I wouldn’t be in this bed. I wouldn’t know all of you.”

“To the Bellas." Chloe laughed softly. 

“To the Bellas. My someone or something have mercy on the captain who has to handle the Posen girls - if any of them are girls and any go to Barden.” Stacie laughed. 

“I am so glad I am not captain for that.” Beca laughed deeply. 

“No honey, you just get the first 18 years with them.” Chloe kissed her cheek. They all laughed at the wild eyed look Beca gave. 

“Holy shit, we’re having babies. Like real babies that will need food and water and clean clothes and money for things like tattoos at 16 because they saw flowers they liked and they had a friend who could do it while you went to a party and their parents weren’t in a position to stop them and then they will get an infection and it will itch like crazy...” Beca groaned. 

“No tattoos until they are 18 and then we will take them to our guy and teach them how to take care of them.” Stacie reached over Aubrey to put a hand on Beca’s side as Chloe held her a little tighter. 

Beca’s breathing settled down as she felt her compass tattoo slowly being traced by the pad of Chloe’s finger. “This is really real.” She closed her eyes.

“We’re going to have moments where we all freak out." Stacie whispered. “But we have to keep grounding each other.” Her lips pressed to Aubrey’s tattoo. 

“Just keep swimming?” Beca said, surprised as any of them that she had a Finding Nemo quote ready. 

“Just keep swimming.” Chloe agreed. 


End file.
